Family Matters
by kayirons
Summary: Reno's dad is dying of Cancer which brings both brothers back together to find out about a new member of the family


Family Matter

Two weeks after the clearing Reno road the bike with a message that his father was in the hospital he decided it would be his last chance to see him he had already called his brother Mitch Raines he was given more time off needed when he arrived in his father's hometown in Chicago he went to the hospital Mitch Raines was there. "Brother."

"Hi Mitch well?"

"The Doctor said that he has cancer and it was there a year ago." Mitch told Reno who sighed. "All the time he's been drinking." Tears formed in his eyes." "You never know how many times I've cried especially when I found out that you were alive and caged up to fight to the death." Reno said. "And Val's Death."

"Well they made those fights illegal and now I'm a successful business man with a child." Mitch smiled "Come on we have to see the doctor and find out what happened." He held out his hand and took Reno to the Emergency Room the doctor said. "Reno and Mitch Raines?" "Yeah they decided I can keep my name a week after the whole thing." "Well your father is in intensive care but he's conscious enough to talk to you. He's got cancer alright and no way we can treat it I'm sorry."

Reno nodded. "Not your fault can we see him?" "Yeah." The doctor led the two to the room where Reno saw his father on life support. "Dad." He walked up to him his father looked at Reno. "Son." "I'm Here so is Mitch." Mitch walked up. The man smiled. "I thought you were dead." "Reno thought too I found out that I was drugged and forced to fight to the death." "I haven't seen you since that day you had that crash." The two hugged each other Reno smiled. The father Douglas Raines started to tear up Seeing Mitch for the first time. "I never thought I would see you again son you are the reason I drank so much."

"It's good to see you again Pop remember the days?"

"Yeah you and your brother and your mother's funeral Reno son I heard you are free I'm glad it wasn't so bad." "It took till this day to clear my name I knew I was innocent."

"If you weren't it could have been worse but no matter what I love you kids did they tell you?"

"Not much." "My cancer is Terminal I am going to die I knew this was my chance to see my son and when I found out that Mitch was very much alive that I wanted to see him too you both were special and you still are I never was given the chance to tell you that I don't want to die in no hospital but it was the only option."

Reno's tears continued to show Douglas said. "Reno my son you don't need to cry." "I wasn't given the chance to come and see you even after I found out that Dutch Dixon was killed and after the trial I wanted to see you do you know how hard it was."

"My child I know how it was it wasn't your fault I remember the day you were born your mother held you in her arms and loved you more than anything else you and your brother." Douglas said. "And the days that you used to get into mischief there are still pictures and movies." "Can you tell me more about my mother how you met?"

Douglas smiled. "I have time for that it was that day in High School a day before the prom dance I saw her she was beautiful full eyes that was pearl I had no date I asked her she looked at me with those eyes and said yeah I don't have a day either so we went to that prom danced and it was love at first sight one month before graduation after all those dates I asked her to marry me to help raise a family and months later we married. Then we had Mitch she held him and cared for him we both did when I went into the police force she was angry and worried about losing me what if something bad happened a man points a gun and kills me and she had you Reno. Then it was sometime that she became ill and the doctor told me that she wasn't going to live to see the day you grow up I started drinking I was angry saddened the heavier I got the more I have been absent from the police force. You showed up Reno you look so much like her that it spread more than pain. Then I found out that Mitch was still alive but I never told you have a sister Reno." "I do." "Your mother decided to add a third child we did Christy Raines but she had to live with my parents those days because of my habits and she's very much alive."

Reno smiled. "Can I meet her." "Oh yeah she has graduated from High school and going to college come on in." a Girl who was 19 years old Walked in. "Hi Dad." Reno smiled Douglas said. "Christy meet your brothers Mitch and Reno." 

"I knew I had siblings I never met them." 

"It's a long story dad this is something."

"When your mother died Reno and you left that day it was apparent that she needed both parents they raised her until she was old enough and she graduated."

Christy nodded. Mitch said. "You very much look like mom was this is a dream I have a sister." "Yes." Christy said. "And he is my dad."

Douglas felt a surge in his body Reno looked at him. "Dad?" Mitch walked up. "Pop."

"Reno Mitch I love you whether you know it or not I love you and I always will you take care of each other Christy." Christy walked up. "Yes dad?"

"good luck in college." 

Reno held his hand he smiled as he said. "Son my son." It was then that his eyes was starting to close and last breath was drawn. Mitch said. "Pop?"

They heard the sound from the monitors that told that there was no life in the body Reno looked at him. "I love you dad." The doctor walked in and checked for a heartbeat he then noted the time of death Mitch said. "Goodbye pop Reno?"

"One last good bye." The three grabbed each other held tightly as the workers took him off life support and moved him into the morge Reno said. "Well we bury him next to mom just as simple."

"Yes Bro." Mitch said. "That's what we'll do I will pay for the expenses." "I will got to the house and find out what is there.." Reno rode the bike and went to the place he got off looking at the building even walked in and noticed something interesting a locket he picked it up and opened it and there was pictures of his mother and father and he found scrapbooks and read them he made a phone call to Sixkiller Enterprises and told of his father's death. "We're going to bury him next to my mother yeah thanks Bobby you too." He hung up and looked at the scrapbooks one picture was of both of them he cried in tears."

The day of the funeral the coffin had a flag on top as the Reverend talked and led the funeral the former partner talked about Douglas the memories of him as a partner and what he had done for the city then it was Mitch's turn he talked about the things he remembered before he had went into the Military then at the burial site the gun salute was given flags at half staff as a group of officers lined up and picked up the flag carefully and folded it without ever dropping it Reno Mitch and Christy was together as they followed throught and walked around the crowd of people then to Reno first Mitch Second and Christy then the flag was given to Mitch Raines the oldest of his children he held it close Reno nodded. "He's in a better place than we are." "Yeah now it's time to move on."

"I believe you are right it is time." Reno said. "I think I already miss him."

"You will see him again Bro not now though right." Mitch said Reno nodded in agreement and after the funeral flowers covered the sight as the coffin the contained the body was in the Vault and it was sealed and was buried with the grave marker updated Mitch said. "Reno it's time for me to go."

"Me to." Reno said Mitch walked off. "Mitch?" Mitch looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Good to see you again." "You too you think you will live on?"

"I will take care of that child." "I will Bro good bye." Mitch said as he left Reno decided it was time for him to move on as well he got on the Harley and started it then rode along the road. To return to Sixkiller Enterprise in San Diego."

The End.

Disclamer. "As I told you all but Christy Raines is not mine they belong to the people that created the characters."

Author's notes. – Hello just to let you know Renegade has been a favorite show since the first time I saw it and when the fact that no more episodes will be made it was sad and I believe that in my heart and as a writer the show will go on."


End file.
